


What counts

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [342]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where the team keeps on giving Phil and Clint reservations to fancy restaurants because they want them to just bone each other, spare everybody the UST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What counts

They took it as a kind gesture the first three times, but after receiving the 20th dinner reservation written under their name, it was just weird.

“We can talk to them about it, if you want.” Phil suggested, fixing his husband’s tie for him. Clint had never learned how to tie a tie, and Phil had never offered to teach him. They both liked it that way anyway.

“I already tried,” Clint said irritably, running a hand over his face. “But they just snort and pat me on the shoulder like they’re doing this for me.”

“Well,” Phil smoothed the tie down and fixed the lapels of Clint’s navy blue suit. “They are your friends. Maybe they’re just trying to be nice.”

“And I should be thanking them, yeah, i know,” Clint cut off whatever Phil was going to say next. “but next month is our anniversary, and we always go to that diner down at 25th. If I’m right, they’re going to book us another reservation, and with our luck, possibly on our anniversary.” 

“Then we’ll say no.” Phil shrugged.

“But they always book the expensive restaurants. The ones with the fancy breadsticks!”

Phil snorted, giving his husband a raised eyebrow and an amused smile, “Is this what why you never want to turn down the reservations? Because of the breadsticks?”

“Well, yeah.” Clint answered like it was obvious, and Phil punched his arm in punishment. “Ow,” Clint said, rubbing at his arm. “I meant, no. I do it for the company. the breadsticks are just bonus.” Clint grinned like a loon.

Phil rolled his eyes at the man and moved towards the door. “C’mon. We have to go if we don’t want to miss our reservation.”

\---

Phil walked into the room, with Clint following closely behind him, and turned the TV off. He was met with groans and complaints - Thor, in particular, threw popcorn at him. 

“Quit it.” Clint said, plain and simple - though he might be referring to the popcorn flinging rather than the generous gifts that their team were giving them.

“Quit what? Your boyfriend was the one who shut the TV off.” Tony complained. Steve ribbed him gently and Tony crossed his arms, muttering softly to himself.

“As much as we appreciate your generous gifts, we’d appreciate it more if you didn’t.” Phil cut straight to the point.

“Meaning, stop making reservations under our names and pretending you’re too busy to use it. It’s an overused ploy and we don’t need you to do it for us.” Clint crossed his arms.

“Not that we’re not grateful, because we are,” Phil assured them, “we’d just rather do it ourselves.”

“Ourselves? As in, together?” Steve interjected, quirking his head to the side.

Phil frowned a bit before he nodded. It was a weird question, after all.

“So you two are together?” Bruce followed up, leaning forward a bit. Tony even perked up.

It was Clint’s turn to frown, but he nodded. “Yeah.”

“HALLELUJAH! We did it! We finally got them together!” Tony rejoiced, raising both his fists in the air when he jumped for joy, because apparently, genius meant crazy nowadays.

“We must throw a feast to celebrate this union!” Thor announced, listing off things that the ‘feast’ needed. Mead, food, mead, music, mead.

“No more lovesick pining. No more puppydog eyes. No more of the sickening sighs when they’re not in the same room!!!” Tony continued to rejoice like the crazy person that he is. 

“We’re happy for both of you, really we are.” Steve congratulated them.

“Sorry about interfering with your personal lives, but honestly, the pining and the UST was getting kind of old. We had to do something because obviously, you wouldn’t.” Bruce explained with a shrug. 

Phil and Clint turned to each other with frowns on their faces before they turned back to the team. “We’re married.” Clint blurted out.

The whole room went silent for a second, then, “A little too fast, but I’ll take it over the pining.” Tony said, then laughed.

Phil raised a hand to shut him up, as he massaged the bridge of his nose. “We’ve been married for 5 years, Stark.”

You could see the exact moment when Tony realized that all the things he thought was caused by pining was actually just Clint and Phil being themselves because you could see the way his face morphed from shock, to scared, to resigned. 

It would’ve been pitiful, if it wasn’t so funny.

“5 years?” Bruce asked, blinking away the shock.

“But you’re not wearing rings.” Steve pointed out. 

“Sure we are,” Clint said, as he and Phil pulled out the chains around their necks. On Clint’s was the ring alone. On Phil’s chain, his dog tags and the ring hung. “We just don’t wear it the conventional way. It gets in the way of my shooting,”

“And I’d rather not let the bad guys know I have Clint.” Phil added. “It makes for one hell of a bargaining chip, your spouse.”

“Tasha gave us the chains as a first year anniversary present a few years back.” Clint said offhandedly. 

The rest of the team though, they sent Natasha looks, all of which she ignored, in favor of playing Neko Atsume. Tubbs was eating all of the frisky bits again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/137815959926/more-they-took-it-as-a-kind-gesture-the-first)
> 
> The Neko Atsume reference was just because Tubbs ate my frisky bits again and left me 1 grey fish. ajsfblk. Damn cat. It ain't for you, mister. Shoo!


End file.
